


singing in a bathroom for 4 hours

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, jeras drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: heres what happened with the whole "bathroom karaoke" mess





	singing in a bathroom for 4 hours

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what her music tastes are

“Ma’am, this has been the fifth warning!” Jimothan banged on the bathroom door, “if you don’t stop singing and making a ruckus I will have no choice but to have the bouncer escort you out”

“AwwwWWWw coomne on the paaaarty is just Geettingg started :p” Jerafina wailed happily through the keyhole 

“There is…” the bartender pinched the bridge of his nose, “there is no one else in there but you.”

“Heheheeeheahaaww” 

“Jera!” 

“Heehaa” she turned the volume up on the small radio she took with her, drowning out his shouts.

“Jerafina you know Mr.Habit won’t like the commotion!” He banged again. 

Now with the cameras situated almost everywhere, Mr.Habit wouldn’t mind the trouble happening in the lounge. It’s not like anyone is laughing and smiling and being happy. Not that he takes any matter of joy out of watching the camera, but it is certainly amusing to him.   
A few minutes later Jimothans leniency wore off and he made Gillis come down. Thankfully only the hinges needed to be replaced instead of the door itself getting a fist sized hole or something.  Holding her under one arm and Jerafinas radio in the other, Gillis dropped her off onto the courtyard. A groan emanated from a shadowy corner upon her arrival. 

The next morning the television screens blipped on to show the morning announcements. The little green puppet bounced cheerily around the back drop. 

“Dew u no itis Not goob bissines practice 2 kikc out yuor beeest payyyinf cusptomer?” The puppet drew closer on screen, “just lokced up the doooor & let HeR back in the lounge. ;-)” 

The puppet backed away to its usual distance, “now look up up ups at the clounds amd wave as they fly bey!”   
The screen blipped away before flowers and nonsensical “fakts” revolved through the TVs.   
Jimothan stared at it the screen with a spike of anxiety in his spine. 

_ What does he mean “best paying”? Everything is free…  _

Well. His boss does pay for everyone’s tabs. Dudes loaded.  _ But that’s just _ \- eh. No use arguing the logics of that guy. 

With a deep breath he stood up and got ready for the day. Cleaning glasses, wiping the counter and tables, and allowing Jerafina back in after she is unbanned for some reason. At least she won’t be doing anymore bathroom karaoke. Just have her sit in her spot of the counter yammering away about whatever unfiltered by the drinks. 


End file.
